The conventional door/window handles operate on the double action mechanism for operating the door or window. The conventional door/window handle mechanism is shown in FIGS. 1a, 1b & 1c of the accompanying drawings. It consists of handles (1A, 1B), which are interconnected with a connecting rod (2) such that when handle (1A) moves, the handle (1B) also moves. The said handles are connected to a cam (1), which operates the spring loaded latch (L). On rotating the handle, (1A or 1B) downward to the extent of about 45°, it retracts the latch (L) from door frame against the compression spring (3). On releasing the handles (1A, 1B), latch (L) comes out due to said spring pressure on latch (L). To open the door or window, two actions are required, viz., firstly the handle has to be rotated downwardly for about 45°, and secondly a simultaneous push or pull is required to open the door/window.
The drawback of the conventional door/window handle mechanism is that the handle(s) mounted in front and back of the door are connected by a connecting rod (2) resulting in more wear and tear of handle assembly. Furthermore, a single handle can not be used in case of a window.
The object of this invention is to obviate the aforesaid drawback.
Further object of this invention is to provide a single action handle mechanism.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide handles functioning independently of each other.
To achieve the said objectives this invention provides a single action handle mechanism for operating the door/window comprising two handle connected to a cam which operates the spring loaded latch characterized in that:                said handles are mounted on handle plates, each handle functioning independently of the other,        said handle plates are connected to one or more inner operating plates, and        at least one pin fixed to each of said inner plates such that when any of said handles is pushed or pulled, said pin(s) swings to rotate the cam, which operates the latch inwardly to open the door/window.        
A separate lock is provided in said mechanism to lock the door.
A spring is provided with the latch to operate the door in single action.
The said handles can be of any desired shape.